01 com c1 004 02
start| ;※　01_com_c1_004_01の続き 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Excuse me.」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o099 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=5 hide 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020005" 【irina/???】「Kya!?」 ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map22 time=150 hidecharacters hide msgoff trans=map22 time=150 autolabel I drew the girl close to my chest, and punched therman's face in with my fist! ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ（フェード消去） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro011b buf=0 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_10_01 trans=map09 time=125 hide trans=map09 time=125 transwait=75 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o032 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=200 autolabel @テロリストＣ voice="6140003" 【テロリストＣ/Terrorist C】「Guha!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;着地 nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 play=o029 buf=1 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=7 cycle=75 time=250 time=500 stopaction stop buf=0 stop buf=1 autolabel Whether it was because he had just gotten to his feetror not, the man went down quickly with that one blow. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey. I guess I didn't have to lay a hand on him.」 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 基本 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。ちょっと驚いてます @irina voice="0020006" 【irina/???】「T-Thank you. You helped me... didn't you?」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That's right. I'm a defender of girls anytime,ranywhere☆」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 emotion=? autolabel @irina voice="0020007" 【irina/???】「......?」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ah, that response wasn't good. I must've screwedrup... ;BGM再生　イリーナのテーマ play=bgm02 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020008" 【irina/???】「At any rate, I'll express my gratitude oncermore. Thanks for helping me.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, no, you're welcome.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020009" 【irina/???】「Are you the support Kuon sent over by anyrchance?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Kuon? No, I don't know that person. I'm an justrordinary citizen passing by.」 Well, I guess I'm not an ordinary citizen anymore. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020010" 【irina/???】「Hmm. I heard that the Nipponese were allrcowardly, but there must be people like yourwith some cojones.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You'll embarrass me by complimenting me so much.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But I'm not that special of a guy. Even now, my bodyris shaking.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020011" 【irina/???】「You were challenging an opponent who held argun, so that's a normal response.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020012" 【irina/???】「That's why I want to praise your courage.rIt's not something you can do easily.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Really? Then I'll accept those feelings obediently.rThanks.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020013" 【irina/???】「Hehe. You're welcome.」 Whoa, she's got an extremely cute smile. The trembling I felt earlier has completelyrdisappeared. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020014" 【irina/???】「Hm? Did something good happen?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I was just thinking about how beautiful yourrsmile is.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020015" 【irina/???】「Eh?」 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※イリーナ、照れもじもじ @irina voice="0020016" 【irina/???】「T-Thanks...」 Ohh. Her blushing face is also beautiful! 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020017" 【irina/???】「It sort of feels like we've only beenrthanking each other this whole time.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yup. But the feelings of gratitude towards otherrpeople are precious. You can make the other personrsmile.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020018" 【irina/???】「Oh, you say some nice things. That way ofrthinking is wonderful.」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel Captain, she said I was wonderful! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel Ahh, this is bad. My heart is pounding. It's therpremonition of bittersweet love. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「So who exactly are these guys?」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1000 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020019" 【irina/???】「They're Gerogian terrorists.」 ;ドキッ nofade ;BGM再生　ミステリアス play=bgm15 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait ;時間待ち命令 time=250 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Huh, terrorists!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020020" 【irina/???】「Yes. They were loitering around the area, sorI thought that I'd deal with them on myrevening walk♪」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey, hey...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It's a complete loss of face for terrorists if sherwas going to deal with them on an evening walk. Rather, this girl who cleans up terrorists in herrspare time is... 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? Wait a second. Gerogia...?」 I've heard of that country once. That's right! This girl, this face, those breasts.rThere's no mistaking it! Not once have I forgottenrthe names and faces of the girls I've seen. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=500 ;がばっと振り返る（左） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_11_01 msgoff trans=map23 time=150 hide msgoff trans=map23 time=150 time=200 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=tl002 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=150 stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　緊張 play=bgm17 autolabel @テロリストＤ voice="6150001" 【テロリストＤ/Terrorist D】「Why you, how dare you!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020021" 【irina/???】「There was another survivor!?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @テロリストＤ voice="6150002" 【テロリストＤ/Terrorist D】「Hahahaha! I don't care anymore!!」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=sysse_conf buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel He must've been hiding himself the whole time. Therman who appeared from behind the column pressed arswitch on a remote and―― ;ＳＥ：爆破 ;爆発 nofade play=pr009 buf=0 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 1） play=pr016_l buf=1 loop=true name=爆破 file=ima_12_01 level=8 trans=normal time=0 beginTrans stage=暗転 hide ;シーンに合わせてファイル名を変更 file=ima_33_03 msgoff trans=map16 time=150 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=8 waitTime=24 time=750 time=750 stop time=750 buf=0 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=2000 buf=1 autolabel Instantly, an explosion roared in the upper floor andrthe entire building rumbled. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map22 time=500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=map22 time=500 autolabel @テロリストＤ voice="6150003" 【テロリストＤ/Terrorist D】「Ahahaha! I figured this might happen, so I set uprbombs in the building!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What you say!? Goddamn it, what kind of Hollywoodrmovie is this!?」 @テロリストＡ voice="6120007" 【テロリストＡ/Terrorist A】「That dipshit! Is he trying to kill us too!?」 @テロリストＢ voice="6130002" 【テロリストＢ/Terrorist B】「Suicide bombing isn't popular these days!!」 play=to002 buf=0 time=50 play=to002 buf=1 autolabel The men shaken awake by the explosion scrambledramongst each other to escape to the bottom floor. Itrlooks like they weren't that unified. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 stop=1000 buf=1 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020022" 【irina/???】「Ah, hey! Wait, you bastards!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop buf=1 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What are you doing? We've gotta make a run for itrtoo!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020023" 【irina/???】「But...!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Escaping comes first for now. You can beat thoserguys up as much as you want later.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020024" 【irina/???】「...I got it.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I'm glad. She looks like the type who gets hot-headedreasily, but it seems that she can make calm decisionsrtoo. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「All right, let's hurry!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_激怒 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020025" 【irina/???】「Right!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade play=tl002 buf=0 time=500 stop buf=0 autolabel @テロリストＤ voice="6150004" 【テロリストＤ/Terrorist D】「Like I'd let you escape!!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What!?」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo003 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel When the girl and I tried to start running, the manrwho held the switch pointed a pistol towards us thisrtime. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Stop doing that and run, you idiot!」 @テロリストＤ voice="6150005" 【テロリストＤ/Terrorist D】「Shut up! We'll take our revenge for how you violatedrour motherland right here!」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020026" 【irina/???】「If it's come to this, you can escape byryourself. I'll take care of this bastard.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Idiot! Like I'd let you do that!」 ;ＳＥ：ミシミシ ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o033 buf=0 ;クエイク横（揺れ方：中） action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：中） ;時間待ち命令 time=1000 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm...? What is this sound...?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020027" 【irina/???】「Look, the ceiling!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What!?」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall trans=map12 time=300 transwait=250 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 1） play=l012 buf=1 loop=true ;時間待ち命令 time=250 beginTrans file=ima_17_01 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） nowait msgoff trans=map28 time=750 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel The moment I looked up at the ceiling, the hole I hadrmade broke into a large fissure. Instead of settling, the crack is expanding evenrfurther. The ceiling might crumble and collapse anyrsecond now! ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=2000 buf=1 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map22 time=500 ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=map22 time=500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 autolabel @テロリストＤ voice="6150006" 【テロリストＤ/Terrorist D】「Hiii! S-Save meeee!!」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=to002 buf=0 ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;時間待ち命令 time=250 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020028" 【irina/???】「He escaped!? Where did your patriotism go!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「......! Look out!!」 ;ＳＥ：どん！（突き飛ばす） ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map23 time=150 hidecharacters hide msgoff trans=map23 time=150 ;時間待ち命令 time=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=o079 buf=1 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_10_01 trans=map09 time=100 hide trans=map09 time=100 transwait=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=6 waitTime=25 time=350 hide 無 autolabel @irina voice="0020029" 【irina/???】「Kyaaa!?」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stop buf=1 stopaction autolabel ;ＳＥ：ずがーん！（瓦礫が落ちてくる） ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall trans=normal time=0 beginTrans 出 hidecharacters ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_11_01 trans=normal time=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo020b buf=0 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map21 time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=pr016_l buf=1 file=ima_11_01 msgoff trans=map11 time=250 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off msgoff trans=map11 time=250 time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo003 buf=0 play=ro026a buf=2 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=map40 time=50 ;クエイク縦（揺れ方：大） action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：大） time=500 stopaction ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=2000 buf=1 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Guh!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop buf=2 autolabel A part of the ceiling crumbled and fell, and Irstopped the falling rubble with my back. I pushed the girl away from me, and she landed on herrbutt. She then looked up at my face with surpriserrather than fear. 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020030" 【irina/???】「What are you doing!? If you do somethingrlike that, your body will...!」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「This is nothing. I do train myself.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Besides, I can't allow your lovely face to getrscratched.」 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※イリーナ。照れ半分驚き半分 @irina voice="0020031" 【irina/???】「Eh...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That shy expression is nice. It's fantastic!!」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020032" 【irina/???】「W-What are you...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr016_l buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=80 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Guoooooh...! There we go!!」 ;がばっと振り返る（下） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 file=ima_10_01 msgoff trans=map12 time=175 stopaction hide msgoff trans=map12 time=175 time=300 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=ro026a buf=0 play=o060 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=75 time=500 hide trans=map40 time=150 time=500 stopaction autolabel I transform the girl's smile into my strength, plusrone shot of fight and willpower. I lift the rubbleroff my back and let it drop onto the floor. stop buf=0 stop buf=1 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_19_02 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel ;ＳＥ：ずきん 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ugh...!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel The instant I lost focus, my spine screamed. As onerwould expect, that really had an effect on my bones. But speaking from experience, an injury like thisrshould heal overnight if I sleep it off. I'm glad I stopped the rubble with my back. Theralien's Iron Man worked great as a shield. 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020033" 【irina/???】「Amazing... Are you Superman?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I do aspire to be a superhero, but unfortunately,rI'm just an ordinary citizen.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Well, in a fictitious world, I'd have paralyzed a legror my entire body. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map44 time=500 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_04_01 msgoff trans=map44 time=500 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「A car... Oh, there are some, as I thought.」 When I looked down from the broken window, I spottedrseveral moss green-colored cars parked in front ofrthe building. They probably belong to those black suits. I won'trfeel guilty about using one as a landing zone, then. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map44 time=500 ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=map44 time=500 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「We're escaping. Grab onto me.」 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020034" 【irina/???】「O-Okay.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel The girl wrapped her arms around my waist and firmlyrclung to me. ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o049 buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 stopaction autolabel Her huge breasts are touching my sides and it feelsrunbelievable... ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I want to stay like this forever with you.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020035" 【irina/???】「Aren't we going to escape?」 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=ro005 buf=1 【純一郎/Junichiro】「We should, shouldn't we!?」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=500 buf=1 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o024 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=650 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 1） play=l012 buf=1 loop=true action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=2 waitTime=25 nowait time=150 autolabel Small pieces of concrete are falling from therceiling. There really isn't any time left until therupper level crumbles completely. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 autolabel Now then, let's not do anything stupid and just userthe Iron Man to escape from the window! ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1000 ;ＳＥ：電撃音（バチチ）＆ショートした音（ぷしゅぅ～） ;静電気 nofade ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 play=eo004 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_40_02 level=8 trans=normal time=0 beginTrans stage=暗転 hide stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off msgoff trans=mosaic time=50 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） stop time=750 buf=0 time=100 play=eo004 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_40_02 level=8 trans=normal time=0 beginTrans stage=暗転 hide stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off msgoff trans=mosaic time=50 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） stop time=1000 buf=1 time=750 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr020 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=0 ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=map40 time=1000 stop buf=1 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「...Eh?」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 ;BGM再生　危機一髪 play=bgm21 autolabel Wait a sec. What was that noise that unmistakablyrsounded like something breaking!? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=sysse_conf buf=0 time=250 play=sysse_conf buf=0 time=250 autolabel No matter how many times I push the button that Qoorused before, it's no use. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel Am I doing it wrong? Or did it break from stoppingrthe rubble? Shit! If it's come to this―― 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hold on more tightly!」 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020036" 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 【irina/???】「Eh? B-But...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's all right. Believe in me!」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel @irina voice="0020037" 【irina/???】「Y-Yes!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel The girl nodded in confusion and embraced me evenrtighter. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel I don't have time to mention where her breasts are.rI―― ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1000 ;ＢＧ：夜空 ;ＣＧ：カットイン。爆発脱出 ;がばっと振り返る（左） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 trans=map27 time=150 ;時間待ち命令 time=75 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 ;file=ima_04_01 ;zoom=300 time=40000 nowait beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_04_02 zoom=200 xpos=0 ypos=400 xpos=0 ypos=-400 time=60000 nowait trans=normal time=0 hide msgoff trans=map27 time=150 ;時間待ち命令 time=150 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=pr010 buf=1 ;BGM再生　ギャグバトル play=bgm18 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I―――, CAAAAAAAN, FLYYYYYYYYY!!!!」 stop buf=0 autolabel I held the girl in my arms and dove out of therwindow, into the sky. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 autolabel ;ＳＥ：爆音 ;爆発 ;nofade ;play=o024 buf=0 ;name=爆破 file=ima_12_01 level=8 trans=normal time=0 ;beginTrans ;stage=暗転 ;hide ;シーンに合わせてファイル名を変更 ;file=ima_33_04 ;msgoff trans=map16 time=150 ;action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） ;time=150 ;stop time=750 buf=0 ;autolabel nofade play=o024 buf=0 name=爆破 file=ima_12_01 level=8 trans=normal time=0 beginTrans stage=暗転 hide file=ima_04_01 name=コマ１ file=etc_c03_01a level=5 name=文字１ file=etc_c03_00a level=6 msgoff trans=map10 time=150 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=6 waitTime=5 time=350 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=105 time=350 time=350 stop time=1500 buf=0 stopaction autolabel Flames break out from the building along with arthunderous roar. It was indeed a narrow escape. ;がばっと振り返る（下） ;nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） ;play=pr029 buf=0 ;file=ima_11_01 msgoff trans=map11 time=500 ;file=ima_04_02 msgoff trans=map11 time=500 ;time=150 ;無 ;autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr029 buf=0 無 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=2 waitTime=3 time=2000 autolabel @irina voice="0020038" 【irina/???】「Kyaaaaaaa!!」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 stopaction autolabel I kick the side wall of the building with all myrmight to adjust our course as we fall. I'm aiming forrthe green target! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Moooove!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel The rest depends on the gods. No, that would be theraliens in this case. Now show me, Qoo! The aliens'rlatent power!! ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ：ジェットエンジン beginTrans name=コマ２ file=etc_c03_02a level=5 msgoff trans=normal time=350 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr011 buf=0 name=文字２ file=etc_c03_00b level=6 trans=normal time=350 showaction action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=105 wact ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It worked!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;最後の最後。アイアンマンのエンジンがかかり、一瞬だけ強力な浮力を得ることができた。 All right! Just like this―― ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade hidelayers play=pr012 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_11_01 level=8 trans=map12 time=150 ;時間待ち命令 time=75 play=pr016_l buf=1 loop=true beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_04_02 zoom=200 xpos=0 ypos=400 xpos=0 ypos=-400 time=60000 nowait trans=normal time=0 hide msgoff trans=map12 time=150 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：小） nowait stop=5000 buf=0 stop=6000 buf=1 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Leeeeeet's goooooooooo!!!!」 stopaction ;ＳＥ：派手な着地音（どがーん！） ;がばっと振り返る（下） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall trans=map05 time=0 stage=街・並木道 stime=夜_灯off trans=showzoom time=500 time=50 beginTrans name=コマ１ file=etc_c03_01a level=5 name=文字１ file=etc_c03_00a level=6 name=コマ２ file=etc_c03_02a level=5 name=文字２ file=etc_c03_00b level=6 name=コマ３ file=etc_c03_03a level=5 name=文字３ file=etc_c03_00c level=6 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=200 time=700 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=200 time=700 trans=normal time=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=700 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 stopaction ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro026a buf=0 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=110 time=750 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=16 waitTime=25 time=750 wact ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 beginTrans zoom=100 zoom=100 zoom=100 zoom=100 zoom=100 zoom=100 trans=normal time=0 autolabel I held the girl firmly in my arms and made a heroicrlanding on the car roof. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction beginTrans hidelayers nofade fade=200 autolabel ;カットインここまで nofade play=eo004 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_40_02 level=8 trans=normal time=0 beginTrans stage=暗転 hide stage=街・並木道 msgoff stime=夜_灯off msgoff trans=wave time=50 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） stop time=750 buf=0 time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Guuuhhh!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel The impact of the landing made a dull numbness runrfrom the back of my feet to the top of my head. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall 出 hidecharacters stage=街・並木道 stime=夜_灯off trans=normal time=0 hide ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel I-I'm okay, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt, it doesn'trhurt! It's a perfect 10 with a smile! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　イリーナのテーマ play=bgm02 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ha, hahahaha! How's that!? I could do it if I try. Irshould thank Qoo later!」 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020039" 【irina/???】「W-We're saved?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I told you to believe in me, didn't I?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel As I lowered the girl from the roof of the car, Irdiscovered a cut on her knee. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh, this is serious. You're hurt.」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020040" 【irina/???】「Eh?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It's a miracle that all she received was a scratch,rbut I feel sick knowing that a cute girl has anrinjury. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 If I recall, the band-aid which Yukino always tellsrme to bring with me should be in my chest pocket... ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Here it is. Come on, let me see your knee.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020041" 【irina/???】「O-Okay...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「There we go...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It has a rabbit design on it. How befitting of arcute girl like you.」 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※イリーナ。ホレて惚けてます @irina voice="0020042" 【irina/???】「............」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Huh? Was that too lame?」 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020043" 【irina/???】「............」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel This is bad. There's no response at all. I messed uprcompletely. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ（フェード消去） nofade ;ＳＥ：パトカーや消防車のサイレン ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr022 buf=0 ;BGM再生　ギャグバトル play=bgm18 name=フラッシュ file=ima_12_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=500 autolabel autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh. I guess it must've gotten reported already.」 The explosion caused by armed terrorists... If people find out that the vice president gotrinvolved in something like this, it's going to berveeery unpleasant. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I guess I'll get going, then. Be sure to have thatrcut examined later.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020044" 【irina/???】「Wait! Tell me your name at least...!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Name?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Oh yeah. I can't be giving away my real name, so―― ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「The name's Hondo... James Hondo.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020045" 【irina/???】「Hondo, James Hondo...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「See ya!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020046" 【irina/???】「Ah...!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade play=tl002 buf=0 ;場所移動（走る） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map22 time=250 transwait=100 ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_04_03 xpos=200:-200 ypos=0:0 time=40000 nowait msgoff trans=map22 time=250 time=150 stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel I left the girl alone and went into the city underrthe cover of darkness. stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I've always wanted to imitate a British spy♪」 Ahh, in any case, that girl sure has some softrbreasts. I'll reflect on that sensation once more when I getrhome... ;ＢＧ：３人称視点：住宅地・夜明かりあり ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=map24 time=1250 transwait=1500 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　ラブシーン play=bgm23 ;ＳＥ：駆けつける音 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 play=tl002 buf=0 time=500 ;ＢＧ：街・並木道 stage=街・並木道 msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=blind time=1000 transwait=250 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 time=150 小 中 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030001" 【kuon/Kuon】「I'm very sorry, Milady. I arrived late.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030002" 【kuon/Kuon】「But please rest assured. We captured all thermembers, including the one that tried torescape. We shall send them off to thermainland immediately.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro014 buf=0 emotion=はぁと ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=3000 buf=0 autolabel ;※イリーナ。ぽけー @irina voice="0020047" 【irina/???】「............」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030003" 【kuon/Kuon】「Milady?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※イリーナ。恋に恋する乙女のように @irina voice="0020048" 【irina/???】「James Hondo... was it?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030004" 【kuon/Kuon】「What is the matter? Your face is beet red.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_照れ play=o093 buf=0 emotion=∑ autolabel ;時間待ち命令 time=750 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020049" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_激怒 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 【irina/???】「I-It's nothing. Come on, we're going!」 stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030005" 【kuon/Kuon】「Ah, please wait, Milady. Milady～～～」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;※日替わり ;ＢＧ：センターホール・昼 ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=map24 time=1250 transwait=1750 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　演説 play=bgm14 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・サウスローン stage=スノーハウス・サウスローン msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal time=1000 ;時間待ち命令 time=2000 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=500 autolabel ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・クロスホール stage=スノーハウス・クロスホール msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind transwait=250 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040029" 【ran/Ran】「She's going to arrive soon. I'm prettyrnervous.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030064" 【ell/Ell】「Please do not worry. The security isrperfect.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I see...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010017" 【morita/Morita】「What's wrong? You seem really tired.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, it's nothing much...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel We stood behind Yukino and continued to wait for therRusian President to arrive. She should be here in arfew minutes, according to the call we received. Ahh, my stomach hurts. I hope it ends soon... ;回想：クリニック（セピア） ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示：環境 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・クリニック stage=スノーハウス・クリニック msgoff stime=昼 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=mosaic time=1000 autolabel Yesterday, when I dropped by the clinic to voice myrcomplaints to Qoo―― 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;ＶＥ：回想 @qoo voice="5010103" 【qoo/Qoo】「You really do have a sturdy body like anridiot. You're nice and healthy.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;ＶＥ：回想 @qoo voice="5010104" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋白衣 眉_驚く 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【qoo/Qoo】「Hm? Didn't I tell you that I'd take care ofryou? This sure was a lot of fun. Kuku♪」 ;ＢＧ：センターホール・昼（セピア戻る） ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=mosaic time=1000 ;セピア表示解除：すべて resetcolor colorall=true autolabel ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・クロスホール stage=スノーハウス・クロスホール msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel ――She laughed like so. I don't even feel likerpraising her anymore. I finally understand her personality. The next time Irtalk to her, I'll be on guard so she doesn't pull anyrpranks on me. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o063 buf=0 ;ＳＥ音量調整（buf 0） buf=0 volume=150 ;ＳＥ：ざわめき ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;時間待ち命令 time=1000 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 time=1000 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030065" 【ell/Ell】「She has arrived.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;時間待ち命令 time=75 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr013 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=150 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=150 time=50 autolabel The noisy Snow House. The swarming flashes ofrcameras. At last, the time has arrived. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=tl003 buf=0 loop=true autolabel She's stepping on the red carpet and heading straightrtowards Yukino. The fifth Rusian President. Her name is IrinarVladimirovna Putina. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel And then, that girl―― ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010113" 【yukino/Yukino】「Welcome and thank you for coming, PresidentrPutina.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020050" 【irina/Irina】「I'm much obliged by your warm welcome,rPresident Ohama.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yes, the girl that I saved yesterday. She is therRusian President! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=スノーハウス・クロスホール stime=昼 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 camerazoom=125 camerax=-50 cameray=-50 time=9000 nowait msgoff trans=map38 autolabel Although I may be estranged from politics, Ircertainly know about her. The beautiful female president who led Rusia out of arcontinuing deficit with her extraordinary leadership. She's the fairy of Rusia, endowed with youth andrbeauty, armed with power and money, and widelyrpopular in the mass media and the Internet. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map38 transwait=250 autolabel stopaction nostopbgm stopaction ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・クロスホール stage=スノーハウス・クロスホール msgoff stime=昼 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 trans=normal autolabel @yukino voice="0010114" 【yukino/Yukino】「Right this way then. Werhave a confectionery fromrNippon prepared for you.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020051" 【irina/Irina】「Fufu. Thank you very muchrfor your consideration.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino and President Putina are having a livelyrconversation. If you're gonna leave, hurry up and leave. It's goingrto be a pain in the ass if she asks you aboutryesterday. I'll be freed from this place when the receptionrends, so I'll try not to make any eye contact whilershe's here... 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040030" 【ran/Ran】「Huh? It's rare for Jun-chan to avert hisreyes from a pretty girl like that.」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「There are various circumstances here...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ autolabel @irina voice="0020052" 【irina/Irina】「Hm?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043b buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel Geh, President Putina noticed me. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 大 中 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020053" 【irina/Irina】「Hmmmmmm?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Uh-oh, and she's getting closer...! 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020054" 【irina/Irina】「I knew it! If it isn't James! James Hondo!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Зд-Здраtext="Ｈｅｌｌｏ"вствуйте.」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020055" 【irina/Irina】「I never thought we'd meet again!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o098 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Whoa!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel ;よっほど嬉しかったのか。プチナ大統領は突然俺に抱きついてきた！ She must've been quite happy. President Putinarsuddenly hugged me! ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010115" 【yukino/Yukino】「Wait! Jun-kun!? President Putina!?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020056" 【irina/Irina】「I'm sure this is fate. There's no doubt.」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 beginTrans 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_照れ trans=normal time=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=5 hide autolabel @irina voice="0020057" 【irina/Irina】「Hey, my dear. Become my husband!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hah!?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 stop buf=0 autolabel 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_笑い 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010116" 【yukino/Yukino】「T-That's no good! Jun-kun is going to be myrFirst Gentleman!!!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=25 time=500 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=25 time=500 time=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・サウスローン stage=スノーハウス・サウスローン msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel Swarming flashes. The stirring Snow House. Just like that, I became involved in a great loverstory with the fate of the world at stake―― ;体験版用シナリオ内分岐 ;target=*trialver eval=IsTrial ;シナリオ終了（通常） ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2500 ;暗転処理 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=2500 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;※　オープニングムービー file="op" stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;合流 ;target=*end ;*trialver| ;※以下は、体験版用 ;シナリオ終了（通常） ;BGMフェードアウト ;stop=2000 ;暗転処理 ;stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） ;stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） ;stop buf=1 *end| endscene